


eating you out   — chadwick boseman & michael b. jordan edition

by womanonthemoon



Series: nsfw visual preferences [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: visual preferences for chadwick boseman & michael b. jordan





	eating you out   — chadwick boseman & michael b. jordan edition

**CHADWICK:**

  


 

He doesn’t know how it started, how the craving for you intensified to the point he _needs_ his lips and tongue circling every part of you he can reach. Chadwick’s usually a reserved man but once his eyes lay on your naked body he can’t help but lose the little control he has. Chadwick has you on your hands and knees your ass jutted out forward, the skin warm from where his hand has come down on multiple times each time leaving you wet and dripping onto the silk sheets below you. He sits back on his knees watching the cum drip from your pussy he wants to delve his tongue into;  wrap his lips around your clit applying pressure until you’re shaking above him.

“Lay down,” he commands and you do as you’re told turning your head so you can catch a glimpse of the man you love. The sight you’re met with is one you’ve seen many times before: he has his thick cock in his hands, pre-cum spluttering from the tip as he works his hand over it deep groans spewing from his lips as he looks at you with eyes black and hooded with lust.

You don’t see it coming - the way he pounces on you, spreading your cheeks; his tongue peeking out the side of his mouth before finding your wet pussy lips and smirking against the flesh. The first moan that leaves your lips happens as he finds your clit, his tongue flat against it pressing down until you find your legs quaking and yourself involuntarily pushing your ass into his face so that his tongue touches more of you. Chadwick chuckles to himself at your actions before bringing a hand down to your already bruised and mark ass as he licks a broad stripe that makes you nearly scream. Chadwick can’t stop himself after he hears you, he fucks you with his tongue tasting you and groaning to himself at how good you taste and how sweet you are on his tongue. His hands grab your ass cheeks, his fingers digging into your bruised flesh as his tongue dips into your entrance making you squirm getting you closer to cumming.

You cum when he plunges his fingers inside of you and his tongue works over your clit. Chadwick sits up pulling you up with him before pressing his lips to your ass and back soothing the bruises and marks littered across your body but not before having one last taste of you.

**MICHAEL:**

  


 

Michael loves it when you're completely vulnerable to him when he as you laid down on the bed begging for him. He teases you with loving kisses down your back that soon turn hungry and desperate as his hands roam your body, touching roughly all that he can. Michael loves the sight of you lying there naked and moaning his name. “I haven’t even touched you yet, babygirl... at least not how you want, but you’ll already begging for me,” he can’t help but say because he loves it: the way you come undone without even needing to actually tease you.

“Please, sir.” you breathe out in desperate want, in desperate need. You turn your head looking at him giving him a pout you know that he can’t resist.

Michael chuckles before lowering himself till he’s met with the sight of your pussy that it is glistening and gleaming just for _him_. “Is this all for me?” Michael asks as he runs a finger over your clit collecting wetness on the tip before drawing his finger and licking it clean.

“Yes, sir.” You reply in a whine moving your hips hoping he would eat you out because it’s been too long since you’ve felt his lips on you.

Michael says nothing and instead, holds you open fingers digging into your flesh and he starts moving. You moan the moment you feel his mouth on your pussy moving so fast you’re sure there’s no way you can last. He’s a man on the mission and you know Michael won’t stop until he tastes your cum on his lips. Michael has little control when he fucks you with his tongue, he has his tongue buried deep, his face as close to you as possible so that he can make you scream his name, begging for him to let you cum. His tongue presses harshly against your clit and he doesn’t stop until he feels you cry out, clutching the sheets whining and whimpering. He's addicted to the noises you make, the way his name sounds rolling off your tongue as he leaves you completely and utterly wrecked.

Michael’s so lost in the _sweet, sweet_ taste of you he can’t stop himself nor his ministrations as your body shakes almost violently above his head. He knows he should stop, you’re too sensitive and about to cum but all he cares about in the moment is how delicious, how glorious you’ll taste. He just wants to make you cum.

“I can’t - please!” You cry but Michael barely hears as he gets lost in you.

He only comes back when he hears the sounds of you sobbing in bliss once your cum drips down onto his tongue and he swallows greedily, slurping up all that you can give him.


End file.
